Many people suffer from dry skin at their feet. In some cases the skin may flake off or crack. It is known to apply urea based heel balms to the feet as it is thought this helps the skin to retain a healthy amount of water. Some known products rely on heavy oily emulsions to get the urea into the skin, but a downside is that they can be messy and may cause staining of bed linen, etc. They can also make the feet undesirably slippery, which may present a safety risk. It is an object of a preferred embodiment of the invention to go at least some way towards addressing at least some of these shortcomings. While this object applies to the preferred embodiment, it should be understood that the object of the invention per se is simply to provide the public with a useful choice. Therefore any objects applicable to the preferred embodiment should not be taken as a limitation on the scope of the claims to protection set out later in this document.
The term “comprises” or derivatives of this should not be interpreted as limiting. For example if used in relation to a combination of features it should be taken to indicate that optionally, but not necessarily, there may be additional features that have not been mentioned.